Glitches
Glitches are when something not meant to happen occurs in a game's code, and can produce a range of effects. Glitches can either occur randomly or be intentionally exploited and caused by the player, which is different from hacking, which uses external programs to manipulate the game while glitches naturally happen without any manipulation. Practically every game has glitches, and the SAS Series is no exception. When the player is in the lower-right room, zombies will occasionally get 'stuck' in the top left room - they will wander around aimlessly until the player gets close enough to them for them to recognize the player is there. Zombies can move through the top-left wall (from outside) of the Curing Clinic. They also spawn randomly from out of air near the top barricade of this room. *Zombies moving through walls (other than the Shadows) *When walking near Barricades, zombies will start attacking them, even if they are in the inside of the area. They will also usually be facing the wrong direction and be attacking backwards. *The parasite worms spawning a while after a Butcher has been killed. *Grenades will bounce off of walls/objects repeatedly when thrown as the last zombie of the last wave of a map is killed. NOTE: Due to it being a closed in space, this works excellent in the Farmhouse. *If you have one of the temporary guns you received via a Power-up crate, you can keep it when you go to the next map, so long as it has ammo (of course). You need to be holding it when the last round of the map ends, and after that you have to click 'Next Mission'. If you click 'View Gun', 'View Rank' or 'Back to menu', it won't work. NOTE: This seems to occur randomly or doesn't occur with certain guns. *In the Karnivale area, the red and yellow striped tent can be shot at, and, of course, the bullets will just ping and dissipate, which is normal. However, if fired at from the right side, the bullet will go over top of it, as an result of not careful making of solid barriers in the map, as even can be seen in the minimap for same object. *There exist a number of clipping glitches in SAS 3. One example is on the aforementioned yellow tent; if you walk just right into the bottom right corner of the tent, you will clip through and will then be on top of the tent. zombies will be able to walk onto the tent and attack you, but only from the right side (this is almost definitely related to the previously mentioned glitch regarding this tent. Similarly, when on the tent, you will be able to shoot off the right side of the tent, but none of the others.) This can also be done in at least 3 other places throughout SAS 3: you can clip through the corner in the wall section at the very top left of Verdammtenstadt, through one of the corners of one of the rooms in Black Isle, and into the tank on Versammtenstadt via the bottom corner. This time however, unlike with the tent, you can shoot off the tank in all directions, even though zombies can't get on the tank except via the rubble leading from the barricaded room. *Player still reviving after the game ends in Apocalypse mode. *Game ending when the Butcher's parasites are still on the map. *Player moving outside of the walls of the Karnivale map. *When a devastator ground-pounds in range of a downed player, the player's respawn timer seems to reset. However, this is only visual and the timer will fill up faster, according to the left over time. **More technical way of explanation is that when player's respawn timer is 32/60, the circle is a little bit more than half filled. When the devastator ground pounds, the timer becomes 32/32, becoming a empty circle. However the timer to be waited (left part of fraction) is same, therefore not affecting respawn at all. *Sometimes, zombies can attack both the barricade and the player. * Due to the fact that walls push players back rather than stop them, players with high enough movement speed used to be able to "jump" through walls, which was patched by simply increasing the push force. However, Assault Class with full adrenaline with hacks can have multiple adrenalines stack atop of each other, letting player achieve over 500% movement speed, letting him jump through walls. Without hacks, it is impossible now. Still, Worms, especially with the Extra Fast buff, can jump through thin walls, such as the doors in Ice Station and Onslaught. When Extra Fast Runners attack the truck in Ice Station multiplayer, especially when crates are on-board the truck, the player will be teleported out. * Ronson WP Flamethrower's flame projectiles and Medkits sometimes have enough initial speed to jump through walls if fired/thrown from close-up to a thin wall. For an example, one can open the middle loot room on Onslaught by breaking the door with the WP Flamethrower from behind. * On the Last Stand map it is possible for the wave counter to go above 8. * On the Ice Station map, during the truck part, if the truck is stopped at a barricade, is about to be destroyed, and a player had previously glitched out of the truck, when the truck is destroyed that player will remain alive, and the others can revive, though they can't get out of the truck. The glitched player will, if he moves too far away, get teleported back into the truck, thus making the mission unwinnable. * On the Zombie Pods map, in a multiplayer mission, one or more players can be missing the small pods both visually and zombie-wise (i.e., if the pod is popped by another, then they will not see or take damage from them). However, if directed to shoot at a particular spot, weapons and grenades can still interact with these zombies. * On any contract or event, the zombies sometimes never spawn. * Mobile: On the Onslaught map, if you use an energy-based weapon on the hidden loot room between the doors, you can open the room without having the doors broken down. With energy weapons such as the Sunflare and the Starburst, you will need to move the fireline along the bottom edge of the (hidden) room until you hear the sound of the shots hitting something metal. The Mixmaster has no such limitation: all you need to do with it is shoot at the wall! Arcing weapons such as the Gigavolt and the Trailblazer (and other "shock"-based weapons) are a little harder: if you shoot at the correct spot on the bottom left corner, you will see the "arc" of the shots hit the center of the room... You have to angle the shots, though. * Mobile: Sometimes in Vaccine the terminal door will not open when a player is near the terminal door when it is locked and it says the dialog, when all the zombies get killed whilst the dialog is not gone it will not open. * Mobile: In Vaccine, if you stand in the middle of the train door while the train is loading, or when Combot teleports all the players into the train the player will get "pushed" off the train into the wrong place. The trapped player cannot escape or enter the train again. If you wait, and walk around the train once it reaches the end, you can still enter into the next area. * Self-Boosting is an exploit in SAS4 that allows you to have up to four of your own character(s) in one game. It is used by several players to grind and/or challenge themselves. Steps are below ** Log on to NK and open up SAS4. ** Once you're loaded and in the game, select a character and go to whatever mode you want to play in. Join a private match. ** Open another tab. Load up SAS4. ** Repeat 2nd step with with the same char or another one. Enter the private match you've created. You may choose to stop here or repeat the process until you are satisfied. *** NOTE: Make sure the character you want to play as is the last character. ** Once you are satisfied with the number of characters in your game, choose a map and begin initializing. ** Have all characters but the last one leave before the match starts. Close those tabs. * There is an unusual bug that can occur every now and again when you die in a multiplayer match. Basically what happens is; if you die at the point of both shooting your gun and swinging your combat knife, you may chance upon this bug. If done correctly your character will die with his gun still out holding it in the angle you were shooting, which, surprisingly, seems more realistic. * On the PC version of SAS4 there is an ammo glitch that will take ammo from your primary weapons upon starting up multiple consecutive singleplayer missions and contracts. It isn't so much of a noticeable glitch as it only takes half or a full magazine of the guns' ammo - unless you pay close attention to the ammo in your weapons. This can be more noticeable if you enter and straight away exit from contract missions using small magazine weapons such as the RIA50 and RIA 30 Strikeforce. ** A similar glitch occurs on the Mobile version of SAS4, but instead of taking the ammo, it gives a full clip back to the weapon you're currently using provided it has HDAmmo in use. Gallery Zombies vs Barricade glitch.PNG|Zombies inside the Farmhouse, attacking a Barricade while facing the wrong direction. Sprinter vs Barricade glitch.PNG|A Sprinter attacking a Barricade from the inside of the Farmhouse. Karnivale Glitch 1.PNG|A bullet hitting the top side of the tent. Karnivale Glitch 2.PNG|A bullet hitting the left side of the tent. Karnivale Glitch 3.PNG|A bullet hitting the bottom side of the tent. Karnivale Glitch 4.PNG|And a bullet traveling over the tent when fired from the right side. Glitchls.png|glitch that can occur when there is major lag for a certain player Category:MISC Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 3 Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 2 Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 2 Insane Asylum Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Mobile Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 3 Mobile Category:SAS: Zombie Assault